1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame and a backlight module using the same.
2. The Prior Art
In a liquid crystal display, a backlight module is always used to provide a planar light source for illuminating the liquid crystal display. In general, the backlight module includes a light source and a light guide plate, the light source being located adjacent to one side of the light guide plate. The light guide plate transfers light beams emitted from the light source to planar light beams, and directs them to a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display.
A conventional backlight module 1, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, is described in China Pat. Pub. No. 1,371,018A which is published on Sep. 25, 2002. The backlight module 1 includes a light guide plate 10, a reflective plate 20, a light source cover 30, a light source 40 and a frame 50. Two protrusions 101 are disposed symmetrically at two sides of the light guide plate 20, respectively. The light source cover 30 has two connecting elements 301, and each of the connecting elements 301 has a mounting hole 302. The frame 50 includes two rims 501, and each of the rims 501 has two guiding troughs 503, 504 and a position area 502 for receiving and positioning the corresponding protrusion 101. Each rim 501 further includes a position hole 505. The light source cover 30 can be fixed with the frame 50 by the cooperation of the mounting holes 302, 505 and two screws 60.
A process is provided to assemble the backlight module 1, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. Firstly, the light guide plate 10 is inserted into the frame 50 at a tilt angle, so the protrusions 101 are placed in the corresponding guiding troughs 503, 504 and the position areas 502. Secondly, the light guide plate 10 is rotated slowly until the protrusions 101 are blocked and fixed in the corresponding position areas 502. The frame 50 can prevent the light guide plate 10 from shifting and loosing, so the damage of the light guide plate is eliminated.
Compactness is another important factor for the assembly. However, the above-mentioned assembly can't prevent light beams from leaking because the frame 50 is a fixed structure, which can't be adjusted to obtain a compact assembly. That is, intervals are introduced among the light guide plate 10, the light source 40 and the light source cover 30 due to the essentially tolerances thereof. Thus, a part of light beams emitted from the light source 40 can't be utilized, and the backlight module 1 is poor in brightness. The leaking light beams even lead to mura defects. Furthermore, the frame 50 does not fit in with practical conditions for the light guide plate 10 with different sizes.
An improved frame and a backlight module use the same that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages are desired.